


they were children.

by alunawrites



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alaric and Elena training, Alaric and Hope training, Character Study, Family Bonding, Gen, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Teacher Alaric Saltzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunawrites/pseuds/alunawrites
Summary: Alaric had once wondered why troubled teenagers seemed to fall into his lap. Why was history always finding a way to repeat itself?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert & Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Alaric Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	they were children.

There had always been a similarity between Elena Gilbert and Hope Mikaelson. A small, sometimes even unrecognizable, similarity. But Alaric Saltzman could identify it. He could see Elena’s determination in Hope and Hope’s willpower in Elena. They were so very alike in many ways.

Alaric had once wondered why troubled teenagers seemed to fall into his lap. Was history finding a way to repeat itself?

Elena and Hope bore so many similarities that sometimes Alaric forgot what year he was in. The way they both called him ”old man” after achieving a hit on him and the way they both talked a whole lot of trash-talk before they tackled. It always produced a smile on his face. 

When he initially began to train Elena, their meetings were within the woods. It was a controlled, secluded environment. Perfect for a teenager learning how to stake a vampire and use vervain grenades. With Hope, well, there wasn't a specific reason why they trained in the woods near the lake. The first time he thought about it, he concluded it was merely because hope was more comfortable. Being part wolf and all, as well as her self-imposed social distancing.

However, other reasons crept into his mind. It reminded him of Elena. It reminded him of the old days when their most significant problem was Stefan and Damon. Oh, how he often wishes life was that easy again. 

Alaric had never been big on reflecting on the past. He’d had too much going on in the present. But still, a part of him missed those days. The days that were infinitely simpler, even though it didn't seem so at the time.

Unlike Elena, Hope already knew how to defend herself, and quite well. For her, their training sessions were a way to relax and vent. Alaric had once briefly wondered when he’d turned into a life coach. Presumably when he decided to look after two teens after their aunt died and they had nobody else.

Elena and Jeremy had been his kids before he had two of his own. They were a chance for him to have the life he’d always desired. Elena had always wanted to be able to look after herself and Alaric wanted to protect her. So they trained. So trained until their lungs burst and their legs turned to jelly. Until they couldn't anymore.

Then Elena died. Not truly, but to a human that would never see her again, it was more painless to believe she had died that day. There was a hole in his chest. Then she awoke, and Alaric realised that she was an adult. She didn't need him to shelter her anymore.

Hope came into his life a few years later. A adolescent child that was brighter than the sun. But he could not forget that she was the child of the man he’d spent years despising. And so he was cautious. As she grew and lost her parents, a large part of him was scared. He’d witnessed too many people lose themselves to grief and the anger that came along with it. He didn't want that with Hope. He couldn't accept that.

So they trained together. Whether she was provoked, sorrowful or delighted, they trained. It helped. At least he hoped it did.

Both of these teenagers gave him constant heart-attacks. He blames his grey hairs on that pair, alongside Josie and Lizzie. They both have an extreme martyr complex and willingness to throw themselves into danger if it supports those they love. Ric had always admired that quality in both girls.

Elena was happy now. Married, a mother, everything she’d ever wanted. Alaric hoped that if history was truly repeating itself than maybe Hope would obtain that too. Some happiness.

Some _life_.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s I love Alaric and his character but I in no way, support or condone Matthew Davis and his actions. 
> 
> p.p.s I also really hate this piece.


End file.
